Gwen
Gwen, labeled The Loner, is a student at Richmore Academy as part of participating in Total Drama Academy. She is a member of the Smarty Pants class group and was formally a member of the Screaming Gophers on Total Drama Island, where she was made runner-up. Profile Gwen acts aggressively defensive. Some people think that she is pessimistic, which she isn't. However, she steadfastly refuses to be cheerful. Truly, Gwen is not a bitter person, but rather guarded and cautious about whom she lets into her life. Deep down, she sometimes wishes that she could be a party girl. Gwen seems to give off the impression that she wants to join the crowd, but she is too cautious about who to let in and she could never fit right in, so she became a lone wolf who spends most of her time in solitude. Much of this comes as a result of her family life. Though she has a loving mother and adores her younger brother, the household is far from stable. Her mother was very young, far too young in fact, when she gave birth to her. Shortly after her brother was born, she witnessed her father walking out of the family never to be heard from again. She heard he drank himself to death years ago, but had no desire to look into it any further. With her help, her mother was able to move on in time and raise her brother proper. However, Gwen could sense that her mother was never going to be entirely healed emotionally. Outside her family, Gwen's greatest love is art. She is so passionate that she often times loses herself in her sketchpad. Those who have seen her illustrate sing her praises, which encourage her to pursue it as a career. Gwen is smart, independent, level-headed, and is able to complete almost all challenges without much difficulty. This ability allows her to progress very far in Total Drama Island. Overview Total Drama Island .]] Gwen signed up to compete on the show on a dare by her brother. To her shock and annoyance, she ended up being selected to participate. After some initial reluctance, she decided to give it all her got. If by chance she managed to win, the $100,000 would at least have made things easy for her mother. At the start, she maintained her front of being guarded and cautious. However, she would surprise herself in developing friendships. She would create a lasting bond with LeShawna and Bridgette and managed to enjoy the company of the likes of Duncan, Geoff, Owen, and DJ. And even though he had what she considered an unhealthy crush on her, she was still on friendly terms with Cody. But perhaps what had taken her aback the most was how she found herself attracted to someone. That someone being Trent. .]] However, not everything was peachy keen. The host Chris McLean was a megalomaniac of the highest order and she despised the cooking of Chef Hatchet. But perhaps worst of all, she engaged in a heated rivalry with Heather. Heather was out to win the competition at all costs. She would one vicious scheme after another upon the other contestants, and Gwen was often the target. Still, Gwen managed to persevere and got the better of Heather by getting her eliminated in the last challenge before the finale. Gwen would compete in the finale against Owen, them being two of the most unlikely of the contestants to make it to the end. Owen became the winner with help from some of the other contestants because he said that he would throw a party if he won. Though she was the runner up, Gwen managed to gain a great deal out of competing on the show with the friendships she formed and the relationship that blossomed between her and Trent. Total Drama Academy: Year One Gwen hoped to leave the show behind once she went home. However, she found herself having to legally return when a situation called for the original contestants to be brought back. This time, she would spend two years at a seemingly prestigious boarding school. She was far from thrilled about having to be on camera some more, as well as having to deal with the likes of Chris and Heather even further. But she would be with her friends, attending the school would open up career opportunities she otherwise wouldn't have gotten, and her relationship with Trent could progress without distance coming between them. Having placed the highest amongst the girls on Total Drama Island, Gwen was assigned her own room. She went on to win the first weekly challenge in decorating her room to the liking of their dormitory's resident assistant Jessica and the the majority vote of the school's freshman class. In winning, she received a prize of her choice, which ended up being a mini-refrigerator, as well as supervising the decoration of the living space of their dormitory, Riker Hall. Along with the others, she took the school entrance exam and was one of the eight to have scored high enough to have been for actual admission, allowing her to study with the rest of the student body. Aside from her studies, Gwen had for the most part split her time between two things. The first was finding ways to spend the show's money by exposing loopholes in their contracts. The goal being that the producers would be forced to take money out of Chris' pay and eventually bankrupt him for all the suffering he caused on the island. The second was engaged in romantic solace with Trent. Their relationship growing, sometimes as a result of prizes won from the challenges such as two dinner dates they earned. They hope to spread the love to other couples, in particular Harold and LeShawna, whose just barely started relationship they want to see blossom. Gwen waited until the excitement of the school elections died down before finally getting the living space decorated. Taking thoughts and suggestions made from Bridgette, Courtney, Duncan, and Ezekiel, as well as incorporating a plethora of her own ideas, the work was eventually complete and it became Casa Loma. Trivia *Gwen has contributed a replacement Cushioned Chair and a warning sign to the Confession Cam decorations. *Gwen had the fifth highest score on the Richmore Academy Entrance Exam. *Along with Owen, Gwen does not have a roommate at Riker Hall. **When assigning rooms, Chef Hatchet gave them each their own rooms for having been the final two in Total Drama Island. *When competing on the weekly Friday Challenge Night, Gwen has had the following results: **Jessica picked her room as her favorite and she was voted the winner of Room Decoration in Week 0. **Sat out of competing in Brunch of Disgustingness in Week 1. **Was on the winning side of Boys vs. Girls Super Soaker Food Fight in Week 2. **Was on the winning side of Screaming Gophers vs. Killer Bass Musical Showcase in Week 3. **Partnering with Trent, tied with Katie and Noah to win Torture Chamber of Love in Week 4. **Sat out of competing in Arena in Week 5. **Was on the losing side of Boys vs. Girls Mash-Up Competition in Week 6. **Escaped losing in Russian Roulette and sat out of competing in the Twenty-Four Hour Off-Campus Challenge in Week 7. **Partnering with Duncan, placed third in Heartbreak Hotel in Week 8. **Was eliminated in the second round of Banken Gao Gao (Beware of the Dog), escaped losing Russian Roulette II, and sat out of the special game in Week 9. *Gwen is one of the few characters who is known to be able to play an instrument. In her case, it is the drums and the guitar. **The others are Courtney, Trent, Cody, Harold, and Thompson who play the violin, guitar (Courtney and Trent), drums, keyboard (Cody and Harold), and base respectively. **She and Courtney are the only ones known to play two instruments, as well as the only females known to play instruments. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Screaming Gophers Category:Smarty Pants Category:Total Drama Contestants Category:Students